A Warner Bros On Ice Celebration
A Warner Bros On Ice is a Warner Bros On Ice '' show that opened on September 2nd, 2011 It has also been known as ''All Star Parade and A WB On Ice Celebration. Over 50 Warner Bros characters are in this show. The show is choreographed by Brian Henson. Synopsis Opened At on September 2nd, 2011 A Warner Bros On Ice Celebration, has also been known as All Star Parade and A WB On Ice Celebration. In May 5th, 2012, the characters from Billy And Mandy Big Boogie Adventure Was Dropped By Ed, Edd N Eddy's Big Picture Show and the characters from The Powerpuff Girls The Movie & Dexter's Laboratory Ego Trip were added in 2012. Scooby-Doo was later added to the show since 2012 as well. By September 2016 Walter & Patricia, The Goofy Gophers, Scooby-Doo, Yosamite Sam, Elmer Fudd, The Wacky Adventures Of Ronald McDonald Characters, The Iron Giant & Happy Feet were omitted and characters from The Peanuts Movie, The Lego Movie are now added to this show. This variant of the show it changes from Sesame Place Main Entrance To Michigan's Adventure Main Entrance and a more specific plot where Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tina Russo, Porky Pig, Petunia Pig, Sonic, Tails, Mario & Luigi explore various Warner Bros Animation segments to give them ideas in making their movie. Featured movies * The Iron Giant (2011-2016) * Wakko's Wish (2011-Present) * The Flinstones (2011-2012) * The Jetsons (2011-2012) * Pokémon: Mewtwo Strikes Back (2011-Present) * Re-Animated (2012-Present) * The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2012-Present) * Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip (2012-Present) * Clifford's Really Big Movie (2012-2016) * Tom And Jerry: The Movie (2011-2016) * Cat's Don't Dance (2011-Present) * Happy Feet (2011-2016) * Billy And Mandy's Big Boogie Adventure (2011-2012) * Ed, Edd N Eddy's Big Picture Show (2012-Present) * Regular Show The Movie (2016-Present) * Gumby The Movie (2011-Present) * The Peanuts Movie (2016-Present) * The Lego Movie (2016-Present) * The Lego Batman Movie (2017-Present) Touring Locations * Sears Centre, Hoffman Estates IL * Allstate Arena, Rosemont IL * United Center, Chicago IL * American Airlines Arena, Miami FL * American Airlines Center, Dallas TX * Hara Arena, Dayton, OH * Philips Arena, Atlanta, GA * Nassau Coliseum, New York, NY * Target Center, Minneapolis, MN * Wells Fargo Arena, Des Moines, IA * Joe Louis Arena, Detroit, MI * KFC Yum! Center, Louisville KY * Amway Center, Orlando FL. * The Palace of Auburn Hills, Auburn Hills MI * Van Andel Arena, Grand Rapids, MI * Deltaplex Center, Downtown Grand Rapids, MI * Verizon Center, Washington DC * Staples Center, Los Angeles CA * Citizens Business Bank Arena, Ontario, CA * US Airways Center, Phoenix, AZ * BankAtlantic Center, Sunrise, FL * U.S. Cellular Arena, Milwaukee, WI * Bankers Life Fieldhouse, Indianapolis, IN * Nationwide Arena, Columbus, OH International showings * Rogers Centre, Toronto Ontario, Canada * Araneta Coliseum, Philippines * Singapore Indoor Stadium, Singapore * Rajadamnern Boxing Stadium, Thailand * Hong Kong Coliseum, Hong Kong * Acer Arena, Australia * Melbourne Sports and Entertainment Center, Australia * Burswood Entertainment Complex, Australia * Ankara Arena, Turkey * Belgrade Arena, Serbia * Megasport Arena, Russia * Minsk-Arena, Belarus * Siemens Arena, Lithuania * Ahoy Rotterdam, The Netherlands * Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy, France * O2 Arena, Czech Republic * Torino Palasport Olimpico, Italy * Coca-Cola Dome, South Africa * Luna Park, Argentina * Movistar Arena, Chile * Poliedro de Caracas, Venezuela * HSBC Arena, Brazil * Coliseo Cubierto El Campin, Colombia * Palacio de los Deportes, Mexico * Monterrey Arena, Mexico * Palacio de los Deportes, Dominican Republic * Jose Mguel Agrelot Coliseum, Puerto Rico Category:Warner Bros. Category:Ice Shows